Episode 22 Die Mutprobe
by KayDee35
Summary: TV Episode mit eingefügten Szenen


Die Mutprobe

Buck und Manolito hatten ihre Schicht am äußersten Zipfel von High Chaparral beendet und ritten zum Abendbrot auf die Ranch zurück. Buck starrte gedankenverloren zu Boden, als Mano plötzlich anhielt. "He, Buck, ves!" Manolito zeigte nach Westen. In dieser Richtung grenzte High Chaparral nach ein paar Meilen an Apachenland.

Buck blickte auf. Zwei Kinder rannten über die grasbewachsene Ebene so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen. Das jüngere Mädchen stolperte und fiel keuchend zu Boden. Die Ältere riß sie hoch. „Wir müssen weiter, komm!" rief sie atemlos.

Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten blieben die Mädchen endgültig stehen, um zu verschnaufen, blickten aber immer wieder ängstlich zurück. In der Ferne tauchten drei Apachen-Krieger. Die Kinder entdeckten die indianischen Reiter, und die Jüngere schrie gellend auf. Buck und Manolito trieben ihre Pferde an. Die Mädchen rannten erneut los, konnten ihre Verfolger aber nicht abschütteln.

Buck jagte heran. Er warf sich auf den Apachen, der die Ältere ergriffen hatte. Der Krieger wollte sie gerade auf sein Pferd ziehen, als sich Buck auf ihn warf und ihn mitsamt dem Pony zu Fall brachte. Manolito hatte sein eigenes Pferd gezügelt. Er erschoß den zweiten Krieger, der mit seinem Gewehr auf Buck zielte. Der dritte Apache hatte unterdessen freie Hand. Er griff sich das jüngere Mädchen und raste mit ihm zurück. Buck ließ die Ältere stehen, wo sie war, und jagte mit Mano der Jüngeren hinterher. Nach ein paar Minuten hielten sie abrupt inne. Der Krieger war in ein Apachenlager geritten. Er hatte Verstärkung herbeigerufen und kam mit sechs oder sieben Mann zurück.

„Das sind zuviele, compadre", warnte Manolito.

„Du hast recht" stimmte Buck ihm zu und kehrte um. „Aber eine haben wir wenigstens retten können."

Sie galoppierten zurück. Das ältere Mädchen stand noch immer keuchend da. „Meine Schwester? Wo ist meine Schwester?" bestürmte sie Buck, als sie sah, daß er und Mano mit leeren Händen zurückgekehrt waren.

„Es sind zuviele Apachen", sagte Buck hastig und wollte sie hinter sich aufs Pferd nehmen.

Ann rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Bitte, bitte, holen Sie sie!" rief sie verzweifelt.

„Ja, aber das schaffen wir nicht allein. Wir brauchen Hilfe."

„Sie holen sie ja doch nicht."

„Doch, wir befreien sie. Das ist versprochen. Nun komm schon", drängte Buck.

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren", drängte auch Mano.

Ann stieg endlich auf. Buck und Manolito stoben davon. Die Apachen waren ihnen nun dicht auf den Fersen. Zu dicht für Bucks Geschmack. Die Kugeln pfiffen ihm um die Ohren. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als High Chaparral schließlich in Sicht kam.

Reno, der auf dem Dach Wache schob, schoß einmal in die Luft. „Apachen!" rief er.

Alles, was Beine hatte, rannte zum Tor, um Buck und Mano Feuerschutz zu geben. Die beiden ritten wohlbehalten ein. Vor dem Ranchhaus hielten sie an. John hob das Kind vom Pferd und legt es in die Hängematte.

„Wir haben das Mädchen gefunden. Eigentlich waren es zwei, aber die andere haben die Apachen erwischt. Ist sie okay, oder ist sie verletzt?" fragte Buck in einem Atemzug.

„Ich muß sie mir erstmal ansehen", erwiderte sein Bruder ruhig.

„Die Apachen sind weg, Mr. Cannon", rief ihm Joe vom Tor her zu.

Big John hielt inne und blickte über seine Schulter. „Aber paßt auf. Man weiß nie, ob sie wieder zurückkommen", mahnte er.

Victoria, die während der Schießerei im Haus geblieben war, kam nun heran. Sie beugte sich über das Mädchen, um es zu untersuchen. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist nur völlig erschöpft", gab sie bekannt.

Nun da die Aufregung vorbei war, hatte Big John Zeit und Muße, sich das Kind genauer anzusehen. „Das ist ja ein weißes Mädchen", stellte er überrascht fest.

Buck hatte sich gegen den Pfosten gelehnt, an dem ein Ende der Hängematte besfestigt war. „Allerdings, John", sagte er trocken. Das Kind trug zwar die Lederkleidung der Apachen und war auch ebenso braungebrannt wie diese, aber die hellbraunen Haare und die europäischen Gesichtszüge waren seiner Meinung nach nicht zu übersehen.

„Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?" wollte der Rancher wissen.

„Auf der Sanchez-Weide", warf Mano ein.

„Sie und ihre kleine Schwester sind von den Apachen geflüchtet", erklärte Buck. „Wir haben sofort eingegriffen und konnten wenigstens sie befreien."

„Und was ist aus der anderen geworden?" hakte Blue nach. Er war herangekommen, als er am Tor nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, und hatte sich an das andere Ende der Hängematte gestellt.

„Der Indianer, der sie erwischt hat, ist in ein Apachen-Lager geflohen", erwiderte sein Onkel grimmig.

„Sie hat bei den Apachen gelebt", konstatierte Big John.

Vaquero warf einen Blick auf das Kind. „Sí, senor", meinte er, als er die Zeichen auf dem Gesicht sah. „Eine Natahay."

„Was?" fragte Blue. Er hatte das Wort noch nie gehört. Er war auch nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt richtig verstanden hatte.

„Das sind Weiße, die als Kinder gefangen werden und bei den Apachen aufwachsen", erklärte er.

Blue machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht. „Was haben die Indianer davon?" wollte er wissen.

Vaquero sah ihn ernst an. „Sie sind Sklaven."

Victoria sah auf. „Wollt ihr Männer etwa den ganzen Tag hier herumstehen?" fragte sie schließlich ein wenig schüchtern. „Bringt sie ins Haus, damit ich mich um sie kümmern kann."

Big John nahm das Kind auf die Arme und trug es ins Haus. Vaquero und Victoria eilten ihm hinterher.

Buck, der sich nicht von seinem Pfosten wegbewegt hatte, sah seinen Schwager besorgt an. „Mano, in der Sache ist nur die Hälfte getan", begann er.

„Wir haben erst ein Mädchen, haben uns aber gut geschlagen. Und leben noch", entgegnete Manolito abweisend.

Buck senkte den Blick und ließ es gut sein.

Nach dem Abendessen reparierte Manolito den Wagen. Big John hatte ihn darum gebeten, da er in den nächsten Tagen zum Einkaufen nach Tucson fahren wollte. Buck schlenderte zu seinem Schwager, stützte sich auf den Verschlag und starrte ins Leere.

Mano schraubte das Rad fest. "Buck." Er wollte seinen Freund bitten, ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Als er keine Antwort bekam, sah er auf und trat schließlich auf Buck zu. "He, que pasa? Du träumst vor dich hin?" fragte er teilnahmsvoll.

„Ja, Mano", entgegnete sein Freund leise. „Aber einen bösen Traum."

Manolito wandte unwillig den Kopf ab. Er bemerkte eine Bewegung beim Haus. Seine Schwester trat mit Ann auf die Veranda.

„Ist es nicht ein wunderschöner Tag, mein Kleines?" hörte er Victoria sagen. „Setz dich hin und ruh dich aus. Es wird dir bald besser gehen. Wenn du irgend etwas brauchst, rufst du mich einfach." Victoria legte Ann eine Decke über die Beine, damit ihr in der Abendsonne nicht kalt wurde, und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange.

Ann sah lächelnd zu ihr auf. „Danke", sagte sie zaghaft.

Victoria erwiderte das Lächeln und tätschelte ihrem Schützling kurz die Hand, bevor sie zurück ins Haus ging.

„He, sieh mal, Buck", meinte Mano und stieß seinen Freund mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Hm?" brummte der Schwager gedankenverloren.

„Das Mädchen." Manolito nickte ungeduldig in Anns Richtung.

Buck ging zu ihr. „Hallo, Miss, ich bin Buck", stellte er sich vor.

Ann blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Mrs. Cannon hat mir alles über Sie erzählt," sagte sie lebhaft.

„Hat sie das?" meinte Buck erheitert.

Das Mädchen senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll."

„Naja, weißt du, wenn man hier draußen im Apachenalnd ein Feuer sieht, kann man nicht einfach zusehen, bis alles abbrennt", sagte Buck ernst. Er betrachtete sich Ann etwas genauer. Als er die Striemen an ihrem Hals sah, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und strich ihre Haare ein wenig zur Seite. Ann zuckte zurück. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich will nur mal sehen", beruhigte Buck sie. „Tut das weh?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Kannst du mir mal erzählen, wie ihr in diese Klemme geraten seid?" fragte Buck weiter.

„Meine Mutter und mein Vater wurden vor fünf Jahren von den Mescaleros getötet. Olive und ich wurden gefangen. Vor zwei Jahren haben sie uns verkauft, an die Dragoon-Apachen", berichtete Ann leise.

„Und wie ist es euch gelungen zu fliehen?"

Ann blickte starr geradeaus, als sie sich an die Ereignisse erinnerte. „Wir sollten Wurzeln sammeln gehen. Der Medizinmann war in die Berge gegangen, und deshalb haben sie uns allein losgeschickt. Wir rannten. Wir rannten und rannten. Aber Olive war einfach zu schwach. Sie konnte nicht so schnell laufen."

Buck nickte schwermütig. „Olive. Das ist deine kleine Schwester, die wir nicht retten konnten."

„Haben Sie vergessen?" fragte ihn das Mädchen bestürzt.

„Vergessen was?" fragte Buck ruhig zurück.

„Sie haben versprochen, sie zu befreien!" rief Ann erregt.

Big John, der die Stimmen gehört hatte, kam zum Haus und stellte sich an die Mauer der Veranda.

„Ja, das ist eine sehr schwierige Sache, Ann", versuchte Buck zu erklären. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich das anstellen werde."

„Sie sind unterwegs zu den Tishan-Bergen", sagte Ann eifrig.

„Ach ja?" meinte Buck reserviert.

„Ja, da ist jetzt auch Olive", erklärte das Mädchen. Als Buck auch darauf nicht reagierte, trübte sich Anns Blick. „Ich verstehe. Sie haben Angst", meinte sie enttäuscht.

„Oh, keine Sorge, ich laß mir schon was einfallen, okay?" versicherte ihr Buck lächelnd. „Jetzt ruh dich erstmal aus. Hier kann dir nichts geschehen-" Er brach ab, als er seinen Bruder sah. „Entschuldige mich, Ann."

Buck warf John einen kurzen Blick zu und ging in Richtung Koppel davon. Sein Bruder kam ihm hinterher. „Buck", rief John, als sie ein paar Meter vom Haus entfernt waren.

Buck blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Ja, Big John."

John legte seinem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht", sagte er mitfühlend.

„Ich weiß, daß du es weißt", meinte Buck genervt. „Aber John, wir können das Mädchen nicht einfach den Apachen überlassen."

„Buck, nein", bestimmte der Rancher.

„John, ich hab's versprochen."

Big John schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Buck, ich sagte nein."

„Wenn ich Manolito nehme und Sam und ein paar von den anderen-", versuchte Buck es noch einmal.

„Nein", sagte der Rancher nun ganz entschieden.

„John, du kannst nicht immer nur an dich selbst denken", hielt sein Bruder dagegen. „Ich meine, es kommt irgendwann der Punkt, da ist man für andere verantwortlich."

„Ich bin für meine Männer verantwortlich", konterte Big John. „Sei vernünftig, Buck. Morgen kommt die Kavallerie hierher. Die Soldaten sollen eine Telegraphenleitung zwischen Tucson und Calabasas legen. Das Mädchen zu finden, ist deren Aufgabe."

„Ja", nickte Buck. Er sah sich einen Augenblick nach Ann um. „Und- wenn sie es nicht tun?" fragte er bedrückt.

„Dann müssen wir trotzdem vernünftig sein."

„Also gut, John, sei du weiterhin vernünftig", meinte Buck enttäuscht und rieb sich den Schädel. „Wenn's etwas gibt, das ich tun muß, dann hab ich keinen Funken Vernunft mehr im Kopf. Abgesehen davon kann ich dieses verängstigte Gesicht nicht mehr vergessen."

Big John setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, überlegte es sich aber anders und ging mit ausdrucksloser Miene davon. Buck starrte eine Weile vor sich hin, dann blickte er schließlich Mano an. Der Schwager machte deutlich, daß er nicht mit in die Affäre hineingezogen zu werden wünschte und ging ebenfalls davon. Buck sah seinem Freund kurz nach, bevor er sich zu Ann umwandte. Das Mädchen blickte ihn unnachgiebig an. Buck nickte ihr leicht zu. Er wußte, daß die Apachen ihre wiedereingefangene Sklavin gut bewachen würden. Und die Striemen an Anns Hals bewiesen, daß die Indianer sich dabei nicht nur auf ihre Augen verließen.

Am nächsten Morgen gegen neun Uhr trafen die Soldaten auf High Chaparral ein. John und Victoria baten den Colonel ins Haus, um ihm eine Erfrischung zu reichen.

Jeder, der nicht auf der Weide war, um die Rinder zu hüten, hatte sich ein Plätzchen gesucht, wo er unauffällig beobachten konnte, was weiter geschah. Vaquero zum Beispiel war just in dem Augenblick zum Wasserholen aufgebrochen, als der Colonel das Haus verließ. Vaquero blieb an der Seite des Hauses stehen, um den Soldaten, die auf dem Hof abmarschbereit Aufstellung bezogen hatten, nicht im Weg zu sein. Er sah Buck, der an seinem üblichen Platz am Veranda-Pfosten lehnte. Manolito saß neben der Haustür auf der Bank. John und Victoria begleiteten den Colonel aus dem Haus, um ihn zu verabschieden.

„Ich weiß alles über diesen Medizinmann, der hier die Gegend unsicher macht", hörte Vaquero den Offizier sagen. „Aber dieser Apachen-Hokuspokus interessiert mich nicht. Sergeant!"

Der Sergeant brachte das Pferd des Colonels und stand stramm. „Sir!"

„Zeigen Sie Ihr Gewehr", befahl der Offizier.

Der Sergeant reichte Big John seine Waffe. Der Rancher nahm sie entgegen und testete sie.

„Das ist das allerneueste", brüstete sich der Colonel. „Ein Schnellfeuergewehr. Damit könnte ich das halbe Apachenvolk innerhalb einer Woche auslöschen."

Victoria betrachtete entsetzt das Gewehr.

„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, Colonel, unterschätzen Sie die Apachen nicht", meinte Big John und reichte dem Sergeant die Waffe am Lauf zurück.

Der Colonel lächelte herablassend. „Kein Apache wird dieses Gewehr je in die Hand kriegen. Darauf können Sie sich verlassen."

Mano grinste kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin.

Der Offizier wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Was ist mit der Schwester von der Kleinen?" fragte Victoria schnell. „Sie wird von den Apachen wie eine Sklavin gehalten."

Der Colonel blieb stehen und tippte sich an den Hut. „Tut mir wirklich leid, Mrs. Cannon, aber ich habe klare Order. Die Fernmeldetruppe marschiert weiter nach Calabasas, und ich reite zu meinem neuen Kommando."

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Mr. Goldschulter?" mischte sich Buck ein. „Sie wollen das Mädchen einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen?"

Der Colonel warf Buck einen kalten Blick über seine Schulter zu. „Falls Sie's nicht mitbekommen haben, Mister, mein Name ist Colonel Bittle."

„Ihnen geht's doch bloß um Ihre goldenen Schulterklappen, nicht wahr?" hielt Buck dagegen.

Der Offizier drehte sich nun doch zu ihm um. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe nicht vor, das Mädchen zu vergessen. Sobald ich Quartier bezogen habe, werde ich sie suchen. Bis dahin schreibe ich erstmal einen Bericht."

Bucks Gesicht rötete sich. „Nur zu Ihrer Information, Colonel", er spuckte den Dienstgrad aus wie andere Leute bittere Mandeln. „Während Sie dasitzen und an Ihrem albernen Bericht schreiben, schwebt die Kleine in Lebensgefahr." Buck drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging wutschnaubend davon.

Nach einigen Sekunden betretenen Schweigens auf allen Seiten beschloß der Colonel, die Szene zu vergessen. Er drehte sich zu dem Rancher-Ehepaar um und tippte sich an seinen Hut. „Es war mir eine Freude, Mr. und Mrs. Cannon."

„Colonel." Big John schüttelte dem Mann zum Abschied die Hand.

Der Offizier stieg auf sein Pferd. „Sergeant, wir reiten in Zweierformation."

Der Sergeant gab den Befehl an die Truppe weiter. „Wir reiten in Zweierformation. Ho! Vorwärts. Ho!"

Buck sah vom Brunnenrand aus halb resigniert, halb ungläubig zu, wie die Soldaten abrückten. Als er wieder zum Haus sah, bemerkte er Ann, die sich an seinen Pfeiler stellte und ihn mit eisernem Blick an sein Versprechen erinnerte.

Eine halbe Stunde später ging Buck zu seinem gesattelten Pferd. Er steckte den Proviant, den er sich von Victoria hatte geben lassen, in die Satteltasche und wollte aufsteigen. Big John, der ihm gefolgt war, hielt ihn auf. „Weißt du, Buck, du führst dich wie ein Narr auf", sagte er streng.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Ein Mann hat vielleicht das Recht, sich wie ein Narr aufzuführen, aber nicht, seine Pflicht zu vergessen", meinte er und zog die Riemen seines Hutes an.

„Jaja", erwiderte John mißmutig. „Ich wette einen Monatslohn, daß du in Tucson nicht einen Mann finden wirst, der bereit ist, sich auf sowas einzulassen."

Buck nahm die Zügel. „Da wäre ich mir gar nicht mal so sicher. Ich habe Freunde, auf die ich mich verlassen kann."

„Wenn du sie bittest mitzureiten, sind sie nicht mehr lange deine Freunde", entgegnete sein Bruder.

Buck verkniff sich eine Antwort darauf. „Adios" sagte er nur und galoppierte zum Tor hinaus.

Big John blickte ihm auf den Koppelzaun gestützt sorgenvoll nach. Als er sich umdrehte, um ins Haus zu gehen, bemerkte er Mano, der mit hängenden Armen mitten auf dem Hof stand und seinem Freund ungläubig hinterhersah. John ging zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast wohl gedacht, wenn du ihm zeigst, daß du gegen diese Aktion bist, würde Buck davon ablassen?" fragte er Manolito leise.

Der Schwager nickte bedrückt und sah zu Boden.

John lächelte leicht. „So einfach macht es sich mein Bruder nicht. Wenn er seinen Kopf durchsetzen will, dann ist es ihm egal, wer auf seiner Seite steht."

Manolito sah seinen Schwager groß an. „Du meinst, wenn ich ihm bei dieser Sache nicht helfe, kündigt er mir die Freundschaft?"

Der Rancher schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sonst hätte sich Buck schon vor Jahren von mir verabschiedet. Er akzeptiert deine Meinung, aber er wird dich in einer ähnlichen Situation nicht mehr um Hilfe bitten."

„Wenn er sich jetzt dabei umbringen läßt, ist das hinfällig", sinnierte Mano.

„In Tucson wird er niemanden finden, der sich ihm anschließt. Dann muß er allein losziehen. Und da kommt er nicht weit. Das wird selbst Buck einsehen", meinte Big John.

Mano nickte zweifelnd. „Ich übernehme Bucks Schicht", sagte er und ging ins Haus, um seine Sachen zu holen. In seinem Zimmer fiel ihm endlich ein, wie er die Situation retten konnte.

Manolito galoppierte seinem Freund hinterher. Als er nahe genug herangekommen war, stieß er einen Pfiff aus. Buck dreht sich halb im Sattel um und zügelte sein Pferd ein wenig. Mano schloß zu ihm auf. „Ein Glück, daß du so langsam reitest, sonst hätte ich dich nicht mehr eingeholt", meinte er ironisch.

„Ich reite so langsam, weil ich noch einen weiten Weg vor mir habe", erwiderte Buck im selben Tonfall.

„Ich muß deinem Bruder recht geben", redete Mano weiter. „Du führst dich wirklich wie ein Narr auf."

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „In Tucson wird sich ja zeigen, ob die anderen das auch so sehen."

„Ich glaube, es gibt eine bessere Möglichkeit, als sie allein oder mit einer ganzen Armee da rauszuholen."

Buck hielt an. „Und die wäre?" fragte er skeptisch.

Mano lächelt leicht. „Für die Apachen ist sie doch nur eine Sklavin. No es verdad?"

„Tja, das hat zumindest ihre Schwester gesagt", gab Buck reserviert zurück.

„Und die Apachen brauchen doch immer Geld, um Munition und Gewehre zu kaufen, nicht wahr?" grinste Mano.

„Hm", brummte sein Freund zustimmend.

Manos Grinsen wurde mit jedem Wort breiter, als er Buck seinen Plan unterbreitete. „Warum sollte es nicht möglich sein, ihnen das Mädchen einfach abzukaufen? Ohne Kampf, ohne Blutvergießen. Von ein paar Männern, die verrückt genung sind, es mit Geld zu versuchen."

Buck begann ebenfalls zu lächeln. „Verrückt? Wie du und ich?" fragte er übermütig.

Sein Schwager nickte. "Sí, hombre."

Buck lachte los, dann machte er plötzlich ein ratloses Gesicht. „Tja, Mano, wo soll ich denn Geld herbekommen? Big John zahlt mir acht Dollar im Monat, vorausgesetzt er kann mich bezahlen. Ich glaube, ich habe noch einen Dollar in der Tasche, mehr nicht." Er suchte seine Taschen ab und zeigte die Münze vor.

„Buck, ich habe Geld von meinem Vater, das ich gespart habe für - wie sagt man? - einen regnerischen Tag." Manolito griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Er holt ein Säckchen hervor und reichte es seinem Freund. „Und wenn du riskierst, dich töten zu lassen, dann ist das so ein regnerischer Tag", fuhr er fort.

Buck nahm den Beutel ungläubig entgegen, wog ihn in der Hand und lacht Mano an. „Naja", meinte er fröhlich. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Aber Mano, das ist ziemlich gefährlich. Das war meine Idee, also laß mich auch allein gehen."

„Mit meinem Geld?" rief Manolito aufgebracht. „Niemals, compadre. Dir kann man doch nicht trauen. Ich reite mit. Ich will schließlich wissen, was aus meinem Geld wird." Er nahm den Beutel wieder an sich und verwahrt ihn in seiner Jackentasche.

Buck senkte den Kopf. Einen Moment später blickte er grinsend auf und legt seinem Freund die Hand auf den Arm. „Mano, idiota", lachte er.

Manolito lachte ebenfalls, froh, daß Buck seinen Scherz als solchen aufgenommen hatte.

Ein indianischer Spähtrupp hatte die Szene beobachtet und ritt den beiden unbemerkt nach.

Big John hatte nach einiger Zeit schließlich mitbekommen, daß Mano Buck gefolgt sein mußte. Er hatte daraufhin Sam nach Tucson geschickt, um die beiden dort festzuhalten. Der Vorarbeiter kam am späten Nachmittag in gestrecktem Galopp zur Ranch zurück. John, der es sich mit Ann und Victoria auf der Veranda bequem gemacht hatte, stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen.

„In Tucson hat die beiden keiner gesehen, Mr. Cannon", meldete Sam seinem Boß besorgt.

„So? Das heißt, daß sie allein losgeritten sind", folgerte der Rancher.

„Sieht ganz so aus, ja", nickte sein Vorarbeiter.

„Das ist meine Schuld, Mr. Cannon", sagte Ann niedergeschlagen. „Er hatte mir versprochen, Olive zu befreien, und ich habe darauf bestanden."

Victoria tätschelte ihrem Schützling beruhigend die Hand und stand auf. „Was willst du jetzt tun, John?" fragte sie unruhig.

„Wir müssen sie aufhalten, Victoria." Der Rancher wandte sich zu Sam um. „Du sagst Reno, Pedro und Joe und ein paar anderen, sie sollen sich fertigmachen. Wir brechen sofort auf."

„Ja, Sir." Der Vorarbeiter lief mit langen Schritten zur Baracke der Cowboys.

Big John ging ins Haus, um sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen. Victoria setzte sich wieder zu Ann und erklärte ihr, daß Buck nur das tat, was sein Gewissen ihm vorschrieb und daß er sich von niemandem beeinflussen ließ - weder von ihr noch von seinem Bruder oder von seinem besten Freund. Ann nickte zaghaft. Victoria holte ihr ein Glas Limonade und begann, ihr Märchen zu erzählen. Ann war hingerissen. Die letzte, die ihr so schöne Geschichten erzählt hatte, war ihre Mutter gewesen, und das war schon viel zu lange her.

Mano und Buck rasteten in der Nachmittagssonne. Manolito, den Kopf auf seinen Sattel gelegt, lag mit fast geschlossenen Augen da und starrte gedankenverloren in den Himmel. Buck lag neben ihm auf dem Bauch. Er stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf seinen Sattel, blickte zu den Bergen im Hintergrund und kaute nachdenklich auf einem Grashalm. Er hatte Mano unterwegs gefragt, wo er die Apachensprache gelernt hatte. Sein Schwager hatte ihm erzählt, daß er mit ein paar Banditen geritten war, die die Sprache beherrschten und sich auch in der Kultur der Apachen auskannten. Als Mano merkte, daß Buck interessiert war, hatte er ihm etwas ausführlicher berichtet. Und dann waren sie vom Hundersten ins Tausendste gekommen. „Weißt du, was komisch ist, Mano?" fragte Buck schließlich seinen Freund. „Du weißt so viel über die Apachen, daß ich mich manchmal frage, ob du ein Halbblut bist." Er entschloß sich, die Frage direkt zu stellen. „Mano, fließt Apachenblut in deinen Adern?"

Manolito starrte weiter gelassen in den Himmel. „Das wäre doch keine Schande", entgegnete er ruhig.

„Nein, das wäre keine Schande", stimmte Buck ihm zu. „Ich bewundere sie. Vielleicht kannst du mir eine Antwort geben. Weißt du, was ich mich schon immer gefragt habe? Warum leben die Apachen in den Bergen?"

„Sie haben nur die Berge. Ohne ihre Berge sind die Apachen nichts", erklärte Mano.

Der Spähtrupp schlich heran und umzingelte die beiden.

Buck drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er legte den Kopf auf seinen Sattel und betrachtete sich die Landschaft. Die Berge waren mit immergrünem Chaparral regelrecht zugewuchert. Auf dem Hügel hinter ihnen ragte ein Saguaro-Kaktus in die Höhe. Die Frühlingsluft war angenehm warm. Der Himmel zeigte sich in einem wolkenlosen, reinen Blau; ein Bilderbuchwetter. "Ist das nicht herrlich? Weißt du, woran ich denke, wenn ich diesen Himmel sehe?" fragte Buck träumerisch.

Manolito legte lächelnd einen Arm hinter seinen Kopf. „Sag mir, woran du denkst."

„Sag erst, woran du denkst", verlangte Buck.

„Ich denke an Magdalena."

„Ist sie hübsch?"

Mano grinste. „Magdalena ist eine kleine Stadt. Außerdem haben wir Besuch bekommen", meinte er im selben sorglosen Tonfall.

„Ich weiß, amigo", gab Buck zurück. Er bewegte die Lippen kaum, als er schläfrig fortfuhr: „Hör zu, wir werden jetzt bis drei zählen. Und dann nichts wie weg hier. Vamonos, hm?"

Mano räkelte sich und legte dabei unauffällig eine Hand an seinen Revolver, der im Gürtel neben seinem Sattel lag. „ Uno, dos, tres."

Sie sprangen auf. Die Apachen rannten auf sie zu. Mano schoß dem ersten, der mit dem Tomahawk auf ihn zukam, in die Brust. Der Mann brach zusammen. Ein zweiter Krieger rannte gleich darauf ebenfalls auf ihn zu. Er hatte genug Schwung, um ihm mit dem Oberschenkel den Revolver aus der Hand zu schlagen. Dann attackierte er Mano mit seinem Messer. Manolito rang mit ihm. Er machte eine Drehung und ließ den Mann auf dessen eigenes Messer fallen. Dann nahm er seinen Revolver wieder an sich und sah sich nach dem nächsten Gegner um. Buck bemerkte eine Bewegung im Gebüsch vor ihnen. Er erschoß den dritten.

Sie blieben unbeweglich stehen und sahen sich wachsam um. Alles blieb ruhig.

„Glaubst du, es waren nur die drei?" fragte Buck nach einem Moment.

„Sonst hätten die anderen schon angegriffen", erwiderte Mano. „Die lassen drei Männer nicht einfach sterben."

Buck war noch nicht beruhigt. „Ich will mich hier lieber mal umsehen", meinte er. „Wenn dir was auffällt, rufst du mich."

Manolito blieb in der Deckung des Gebüschs und sucht die unmittelbare Umgebung mit den Augen ab.

Buck lief inzwischen auf den Hügel. Er ging hinter dem Saguaro-Kaktus in Deckung und hielt nach allen Seiten Ausschau. „Mano, alles klar. Hier ist nichts", rief er seinem Schwager zu.

„Okay", nickte sein Freund und hielt den Daumen hoch.

Buck stieg den Hügel wieder hinunter. „Oh Gott, wir können von Glück sagen, daß wir das überstanden haben", meinte er, als er in Sprechweite angekommen war.

Mano hatte Buck den Rücken zugekehrt. „So viel Glück auch wieder nicht", erwiderte er leise.

Sein Freund rannte erschrocken zu ihm und nahm ihn beim Arm. „Was ist? Hast du was abgekriegt?" fragte Buck besorgt.

Manolito deutete auf den Boden vor ihnen. „Sie haben mein Pferd erschossen."

Buck fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Ein gutes Pferd", sagte er nur. Er blickte zu den toten Kriegern. „Mano, ich- ich glaube, wir sollten die Apachen beerdigen."

„Ist gut", nickte Manolito niedergeschlagen.

„Das beste wird sein", begann Buck, als sie die Gräber aushoben, „wenn wir deine Sachen hier verstecken und sie auf dem Rückweg mitnehmen. Wir werden am Fluß übernachten. Dort können wir wenigstens unsere Wasserflaschen wieder auffüllen. Tut mir leid, Mano, aber mehr als die Flasche und das Gewehr kannst du nicht mitnehmen, sonst überlasten wir Rebel, und dann haben wir gar kein Pferd mehr. Das weißt du so gut wie ich."

„Schon gut, Buck. Es wird schon gehen", beruhigte ihn sein Schwager.

Am nächsten Morgen ritten sie weiter in Richtung Dragoon-Mountains. Vom Paß aus sahen sie die Soldaten, die die Telegraphenmasten eingruben. Buck erinnerte sich, daß Big John und der Colonel davon gesprochen hatten. Er ritt zu der Abteilung, die hauptsächlich aus Schwarzen bestand, hinunter. Der Sergeant sah ihnen entgegen.

„Buenos dias, señor", grüßte Mano und sprang vom Pferd. Buck stieg ebenfalls ab.

„Hallo", antwortete der Sergeant zurückhaltend.

„Können Sie mir ein Pferd verkaufen?" fragte Manolito. „Einen Sattel brauche ich auch."

„Was haben Sie denn mit Ihrem gemacht?" wollte der Sergeant wissen.

„Indianer haben uns angegriffen. Wir sind davongekommen, aber mein Pferd hat's erwischt."

"Apachen?"

"Ja, es waren drei. Wir haben sie beerdigt, Sergeant", warf Buck ein.

Der Soldat runzelte die Stirn. „Habe ich Sie beide nicht gestern auf High Chaparral gesehen?" fragte er.

Buck nickte. „Ja, richtig. Ich bin Buck Cannon, und das ist mein Schwager, Señor Montoya."

„Ich bin Sergeant Washburn", stellte der Mann sich vor. „Reiten Sie auf die Ranch zurück?"

„Ja, bald", erwiderte Mano ausweichend. „Wir können auch bezahlen."

Washburn machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Das ist nicht nötig. Lassen Sie das Pferd auf der Ranch stehen. Ich hole es in ein paar Tagen ab."

„Gracias", bedankte sich Manolito erfreut.

Der Sergeant wandte sich an einen Untergebenen. „Corporal, bringen Sie Ihr Pferd her."

Buck, der die Gegend im Auge behalten hatte, versteifte sich plötzlich. Er hatte drei Apachen auf dem Paß erblickt, den er mit Mano gerade hinuntergeritten war. „Wo kommen die denn her?" murmelte er überrascht.

Die anderen blickten ebenso verdutzt auf.

„Apachen. Alle Mann Achtung!" wandte sich der Sergeant an seine Leute.

Die Soldaten nahmen ihre Gewehre auf und legten an.

„Sagen Sie Ihren Männern, sie sollen nicht schießen, Sergeant", meinte Buck betont ruhig.

Der Mann drehte sich zu seinen Leuten um. „Nicht schießen", befahl er.

Die Apachen ritten den Paß hinunter. Kurz bevor sie in Schußweite der Armee-Gewehre kamen, hielten sie an. Nur der Truppführer, der eine Lanze mit einer weißen Feder in der Hand hielt, kam bis zu ihnen heran. Er trug ein Baumwollhemd und eine Hose nach Art der Weißen. Quer über Nase und Wangenknochen prangte ein schwarzer Streifen als Zeichen seiner Kommandogewalt. Buck sah unruhig zu Mano. Da sein Schwager sich nicht vom Fleck rührte, blieb auch er unbeweglich stehen.

„Der große Medizinmann sagt, Soldaten sollen aufhören, Flüsterdraht aufzubauen", wandte sich der Apache an den Sergeant. „Flüsterdraht bringt noch mehr Soldaten her. Großer Medizinmann sagt, das bringt Unglück."

Der Truppführer sah nun Buck und Mano an. Manolito hielt zum Zeichen seiner Neutralität sein Gewehr locker vor dem Körper, die Hände weit genug vom Abzug entfernt, um ein überraschendes Anlegen unmöglich zu machen. Buck, der keine offensichtliche Waffe trug, hielt sein Pferd mit beiden Händen am Zügel und blickte zu Boden.

„Sag deinem großen Medizinmann oder wie ihr ihn nennt, daß diese Pfähle im Auftrag der Regierung gesetzt werden, und daß ihr sie besser in Ruhe laßt", antwortete der Sergeant dem Krieger.

„Ihr werdet Flüsterdraht nicht abbauen?" fragte der Apache.

Washburn signalisierte seinen Soldaten, ihre Gewehre anzulegen. „Mach, daß du verschwindest", befahl er.

Der Krieger wendete sein Pferd und ritt mit seinen Leuten davon.

Mano schüttelte den Kopf. „Eieiei, das war nicht besonders klug, Señor Sergeant", seufzte er. „Warum haben Sie nicht erklärt, was ein Flüsterdraht ist? Dann hätten sie keine Angst mehr."

„Ich richte mich nur nach meinen Befehlen", entgegnete der Mann achselzuckend. „Wollen Sie immer noch ein Pferd?"

„Natürlich will ich das Pferd", antwortete Manolito schnell.

Der Sergeant wandte sich um. „Corporal!"

Der Corporal reicht seinem Vorgesetzten die Zügel, der sie an Mano weitergab.

Manolito nickte knapp. „Gracias."

Buck warf seinem Schwager das Gewehr zu, und die beiden ritten los.

Der Sergeant blickte ihnen hinterher. „Hey!" rief er nach ein paar Sekunden.

Buck und Mano hielten nochmal an. „Was ist?" fragte Manolito über seine Schulter hinweg.

„Señores, da geht's aber doch nicht nach High Chaparral. Sind Sie etwa hinter dem Mädchen her?"

Manolito sah zu seinem Freund. Als Buck mit einer knappen Geste sein Einverständnis signalisierte, nickte Mano.

„In dem Fall bezahlen Sie das Pferd lieber", entschied der Sergeant.

Manolito lachte auf und zog eine Münze aus seiner Tasche. „Denken Sie an das, was mein compadre gesagt hat. Es kann da noch mehr geben als nur die drei", mahnte er.

Washburn nahm es gelassen. „Wir werden schon auf uns aufpassen."

„Gut." Mano warf ihm die Münze zu. „Adios, Señor Sergeant. Vorwärts, amigo", meinte er dann zu seinem neuen Pferd und beeilte sich, seinen Schwager einzuholen.

Die drei Apachen, die die Vorgänge aus der Ferne beobachtet hatten, ritten zum Haupttrupp zurück.

Buck nahm das Geräusch von Schüssen wahr. Es war gerade so laut, daß er es neben dem Hufschlag der Pferde noch ausmachen konnte. „Halt an!" rief er seinem Schwager zu. „Hörst du das?"

Sie blieb auf dem Hügel stehen. Buck wandte seinen Kopf ein paar Mal hin und her, um die Richtung auszumachen, aus der die Schüsse kamen.

Mano nickte. „Los soldados", sagte er ernst.

„Beeilen wir uns", drängte Buck.

Sie jagten über die Ebene zurück. Als die Schüsse nach ein paar Sekunden verstummten, wußten sie, daß sie zu spät kommen würden.

Sie stiegen bei den Soldaten ab. Buck nahm die Zügel. Manolito, sein Gewehr in der Hand, lief ein paar Schritte weiter und sah sich um. Der Proviantwagen brannte lichterloh. Niemand regte sich. Keiner der Soldaten hatte überlebt. Der Sergeant hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit gefunden, seine Münze einzustecken. Mano sah Buck an und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sein Schwager richtete sich plötzlich auf. Manolito drehte sich um. Auf dem Paß standen knapp fünfzehn Apachen-Krieger. Als sie sahen, daß die beiden Weißen sie bemerkt hatten, galoppierten sie heran.

„Mano, ich glaube, jetzt sollten wir ihnen das Geschäft vorschlagen", meinte Buck angespannt.

„Falls sie uns ausreden lassen", gab sein Freund mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück.

Die Apachen hielten wie schon beim letzten Mal außerhalb der Schußweite. Manolito sah sich suchend um. Endlich hatte er das passende Objekt gefunden. Er nahm die Lanze, mit der der Sergeant getötet worden war. Sie war zwar eine Kriegslanze, hatte aber ein entscheidendes Merkmal: sie hatte zwei weiße Federn. Mano hielt die Lanze gut sichtbar waagerecht über seinen Kopf, dann stieß er sie mit der Spitze nach oben vor sich in die Erde als Zeichen des Friedens. Der Truppführer, der zuvor schon mit dem Sergeant gesprochen hatte, ritt zu ihnen.

Manolito machte das Friedenszeichen. „Wir wollen mit eurem Häuptling sprechen", sagte er.

„Tobar", antwortete der Apache knapp.

Mano nickte. „Sí, mit dem großen Tobar. Wir möchten ihm ein Geschäft vorschlagen. Wir kommen in Frieden."

Der Apache sah sie nur stumm an. Mano reichte ihm schließlich sein Gewehr und bedeutete seinem Schwager, es ihm gleich zu tun. Buck warf dem Krieger mißmutig seine Flinte zu. Der Truppführer drehte sich auf seinem Pferd halb um und winkte seine Krieger heran.

„Ihr dürft den großen Tobar nicht beleidigen, indem ihr verschweigt, daß wir ihn sprechen wollen", schob Manolito hinterher.

Der Apache sagte etwas zu seinen Männern in seiner eigenen Sprache. Buck verstand kein Wort. Die Krieger umringten ihn und Mano. Der Truppführer bedeutete ihnen aufzusteigen. Er griff sich Bucks Hut, setzte ihn sich auf, sagte noch etwas Unverständliches und ritt los. Buck sah Mano an. Der Schwager lächelte verhalten. „Folge deinem Hut", riet er Buck.

Big John und seine Männer waren mit ihrer Suche nach den beiden Vermißten noch auf keinen grünen Zweig gekommen. Manolito hatte mit einem cleveren Schachzug Buck die nötige Zeit verschafft. Er ritt nicht Mackadoo, dessen Hufabdrücke die Cowboys kannten, sondern irgendein anderes Pferd aus Johns Herde. Anfangs hatten die Männer Bucks Spur recht leicht verfolgen können. Als er mit Mano jedoch die Grenze der Cannon-Ranch hinter sich gelassen hatte und in Apachenland eingedrungen war, hatte er dementsprechend vorsichtig agiert. Buck und Manolito waren nicht nur gute Fährtenleser, sie wußten auch, wie sie ihre eigene Fährte verbergen konnten. Und Mano kannte sich in dem Gelände besser aus als jeder andere von ihnen. John hielt an und ließ seine Männer nochmals ausschwärmen.

„Keine Spur von ihnen, Mr. Cannon", meinte Ira, als alle wieder bei dem Rancher eingetroffen waren.

Big John ging auf, daß er sich von Ann den Weg hätte beschreiben lassen sollen. „Na gut, wir versuchen es mit der Anhöhe da", sagte er mit steinerner Miene und gab das Tempo vor.

Buck und Manolito wurden unterdessen vor den Häuptling gebracht. Tobar erwartete sie mit verschränkten Armen vor einem Wigwam. Er trug genau wie der Truppführer einen Streifen quer über die Wangen, nur daß es bei ihm ein gelber Streifen war. Das bedeutete wohl, daß er die oberste Befehlsgewalt innehatte, mutmaßte Buck. Er blickte kurz mürrisch zu dem Truppführer hin, der sich mit seinem Hut auf dem Kopf links neben den Häuptling gestellt hatte.

Mano machte das Friedenszeichen. „Tobar, ich möchte dir das Mädchen abkaufen. Das Sklavenmädchen. Olive. Die Natahay", begann er und zog sein Beutelchen hervor. „Ich habe Goldmünzen."

Der Häuptling sagte etwas in seiner Sprache.

„Tobar will uns seinen Leuten überlassen, damit sie uns foltern", übersetzte Mano leise für Buck.

Ein Indianer kam aus dem Wigwam, vor dem sie standen. Er trug ein rot-weiß gestreiftes Hemd. „Cannon?" fragte er und stellte sich auf die rechte Seite des Häuptlings. Er mußte der Medizinmann sein, überlegte Buck. Wer sonst hätte das Recht, den Häuptling in seiner Rede zu unterbrechen?

„Ich kenne Cannon", fuhr der Medizinmann fort. „High Chaparral. Die gute Frau."

„Hey, er meint Victoria", flüsterte Mano nach einer Sekunde überrascht.

Buck, der ebenfalls mit verschränkten Armen dastand, ergriff das Wort. „Wir sind hier, um das Mädchen zu kaufen. Wir sind Freunde. Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht."

„Keine Freunde! Nicht mehr", fuhr der Medizinmann auf.

„Wenn ihr uns tötet, kommt Goldschulter mit der Armee und wird euch jagen", entgegnete Buck eisern.

Der Medizinmann gab dem Truppführer eine Anweisung. Der Krieger verschwand im Wigwam. Gleich darauf kam er wieder heraus. Er warf Buck die Jacke des Colonels mit den Rangabzeichen nach oben vor die Füße. Der Medizinmann nahm das Repetiergewehr entgegen und schoß dreimal schnell hintereinander in die Luft. „Goldschulter und seine Pony-Soldaten sind tot", erklärte er ruhig.

„Warum töten die Apachen?" wollte Buck wissen.

„Warum töten die Weißen uns?" hielt der Medizinmann dagegen. „Alle Weißen sind schlecht, bis auf die Frau, die Nock-Ay-Del geholfen hat."

"Señora Cannon", nickte Buck. Er legte Manolito die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie ist seine Schwester", sagte er feierlich.

Der Medizinmann übersetzte für seinen Häuptling, dann wandte er sich wieder Buck und Mano zu. „Tobar sagt, einer von euch muß die Mutprobe machen", verkündete er. „Wenn er besteht, werdet ihr leben. Wenn er versagt, werdet ihr sterben."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie so eine Mutprobe aussieht?" fragte Buck seinen Schwager leise.

„Die Indianer haben da verschiedene Methoden, Buck", entgegnete Mano ebenso leise.

Tobar winkte ihnen mitzukommen. Wie es schien, hatten sich sämtliche Stammesmitglieder versammelt, um die beiden Weißen, die es gewagt hatten, zu ihnen zu kommen, in Augenschein zu nehmen. Mano nickte in Richtung Olive. „Das da ist sie", sagte er zu seinem Freund, als sie Tobar zu einem Unterstand folgten.

Drei Männer - ein alter in der Mitte, zwei jüngere zu seiner Rechten und seiner Linken - saßen im Schneidersitz auf einer Decke und erwarten sie. Tobar sprach den alten Mann an. Der Apache reichte ihm einen zugedeckten Korb.

„In diesem Korb sind zwei Hölzer. Der Mann, der das rote zieht, muß die Probe durchstehen", erklärte der Medizinmann.

„Hierher zu kommen, war meine Idee, also mache ich auch die Probe", protestierte Buck.

„Ihr werdet ziehen. So wie es Brauch ist", bestimmte der Medizinmann.

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich werde meinen Freund hier nicht-"

„Buck", warf Manolito ein. „Damit erreichst du nichts. Spar dir die Mühe." Er lächelte seinen Schwager beruhigend an. „Außerdem habe ich bestimmt Glück."

"Mano, ich-" begann Buck von neuem.

„Ich habe gesagt, ihr werdet ziehen", rief der Medizinmann wütend.

Die Krieger traten mit angelegten Lanzen auf sie zu.

„Por favor, Buck", bat Mano, „sonst sterben wir beide auf der Stelle."

Sein Schwager holte tief Luft und nickte schließlich.

Der Medizinmann hielt ihnen den Korb hin. Buck und Mano griffen gemeinsam hinein, zogen jeder ein Los und zogen ihre Hände gemeinsam wieder zurück. Sie drehten die Fäuste nach oben und öffneten ihre Hände gleichzeitig. Buck hielt das grüne Los in der Hand, Mano das rote.

„Verdammt! Das nennst du Glück?" Buck warf sein grünes Los verärgert zu Boden.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich vertan", meinte Manolito bestürzt.

„Komm, wir tauschen, Mano", bat Buck seinen Freund.

Der Schwager schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gracias." Er begann zu lächeln und blickte gedankenverloren zu den Bergen im Hintergrund. „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wieviel Mut ich wohl habe. Endlich eine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden."

Tobar lächelt verhalten. Er schien mit der Auslosung zufrieden zu sein.

Buck und Manolito hatten ein Wigwam für sich allein bekommen, um sich auf die Probe vorbereiten zu können. Buck betrachtete sich die Behausung eingehend. Sie war kegelförmig gebaut, hatte einen Durchmesser von knapp drei Metern und eine Höhe von zwei Metern. Das Gerüst bestand aus biegsamen Pfählen, die im Abstand von etwa drei Handbreit in die Erde getrieben worden waren. Die Pfahlspitzen waren mit Seilen zusammengebunden. Die Abdeckung bestand aus geflochtenen Grasmatten; der Eingang war mit einem Baumwollvorhang zugehängt. Ein Bärenfell diente als Sitzunterlage. Die restliche Innenausstattung fehlte jedoch. Es gab weder Decken noch Feuerholz, geschweige denn etwas zu essen. Auch durften sie ihr Wigwam nicht verlassen.

Mano lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand. Er schien die Ruhe in Person zu sein. Buck saß mit angezogenen Knien neben seinem Freund. Ab und zu schob er den Vorhang zur Seite und blickte hinaus. Vier Apachen in kunstvollen Kostümen mit bemaltem Oberkörper und Kopfmasken tanzten auf dem Dorfplatz neben dem Feuer. Ein junger Krieger in einem dunkelroten Baumwollhemd schlug die Trommel.

„Die scheinen sich ja da draußen prächtig zu amüsieren", meinte Buck bedrückt.

Manolito sah auf. „Er sagt ihnen, daß sie nicht sterben, wenn sie im Kampf fallen. Daß sie immer wieder neu auf die Welt kommen", erklärte er ruhig.

„Mano, was haben die für dich auf Lager?" wollte Buck wissen.

„Tja, ich habe von einer Probe gehört, die sie bevorzugen", sagte Manolito bedächtig.

„Und welche?" fragte sein Freund besorgt.

„Jesuitenpadres haben versucht, sie zu bekehren, aber sie haben den Versuch nicht überlebt. Trotzdem lieben die Apachen die Geschichten aus der Bibel. Vor allem die mit der Kreuzigung. Aber sie machen das auf ihre eigene Art."

Buck blieb vor Schreck das Herz stehen. Er wandte sich ab und blickte wieder hinaus. Er wollte nicht, daß sein Schwager sah, welche Angst er plötzlich um ihn hatte. Mano bemerkte aber doch, wie angespannt sein Freund war, und drückte ihm die Schulter. „Buck, entspann dich, compadre", riet er. "Das dauert noch die ganze Nacht. Vor Sonnenaufgang fangen die mit der Probe nicht an."

Buck ließ sich seufzend an die Wand zurücksinken, legte seinen Arm um Mano und zog ihn zu sich heran. Er schloß die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Die nächsten Tage würde er fit sein müssen.

Mano hörte, wie sich Bucks Herzschlag allmählich normalisierte und dann in den langsamen Rhythmus des Schlafes überging. Nach einer Weile schlief Manolito ebenfalls ein.

Es wurde eine unruhige Nacht. Der Trommelschlag und die stampfenden Füße der Tänzer begleiteten sie bis in ihre Träume. Allmählich kroch auch die Kälte in Mano hoch. Er bewegte sich unruhig und weckte damit ungewollt seinen Schwager. Buck zog ihn enger an sich und rieb ihm die Arme. Trotzdem konnte Mano nicht wieder einschlafen. Buck begann schließlich leise zu erzählen. Von seiner Kindheit, von dem Stück Land, auf dem er mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder gelebt hatte. Von den Streichen, die er einem Jungen in seinem Dorf, der ihn aus irgendeinem Grund nicht leiden konnte, gespielt hatte. Mano lächelte. Er wußte, daß Buck ihn eben so sehr ablenken wollte wie sich selbst. Und er mutmaßte, daß der Schwager ihm noch einen weiteren Gefallen tun wollte. Mano hatte Buck erzählt, was er von den Apachen und ihrer Kultur wußte. Er hatte seinem Schwager damit einen Einblick gegeben in sein Leben, bevor er nach High Chaparral gekommen war. Und Buck erzählte ihm nun seinerseits von seiner Vergangenheit. Schließlich schliefen sie doch wieder ein.

Buck erwachte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Es war die Stille. Die Apachen hatten ihre Zeremonie beendet. Er sah nach draußen in den anbrechenden Tag. Sein Blick fiel auf das Holzkreuz. Im nächsten Moment standen der Häuptling, der Medizinman und der Truppführer vor seinem Wigwam. Buck hatte sie nicht kommen sehen. Er zuckte unmerklich zusammen und warf den dreien einen solch bitterbösen Blick zu, daß sie stehen blieben. Mano zupfte seinen Freund am Ärmel. Buck gab den Eingang frei und nickte zum Kreuz. Manolito zog sein Hemd aus, dann folgte er seinem Schwager nach draußen. Der ganze Stamm - Männer, Frauen und Kinder, Alte und Junge, Freie und Sklaven - war versammelt, um der Mutprobe beizuwohnen. Buck stand mit dem Truppführer und dem Medizinmann seitlich neben dem Kreuz und sah zu, wie sein Schwager kopfüber daran gefesselt wurde.

„Alle Krieger reiten an ihm vorbei und schlagen ihn mit der Peitsche", erklärte ihm der Medizinmann. „Wenn dein Freund vor Schmerzen nicht aufschreit, wenn er keine Angst zeigt-"

„Er weiß bescheid", unterbrach ihn Buck.

Tobar stand in einiger Entfernung vor dem Kreuz; er gab den Kriegern den Startbefehl.

Die Probe begann. Der erste Krieger ritt peitscheschwingend auf Mano zu und traf ihn rechts an den Rippen. Der zweite und dritte trafen ihn an etwa der selben Stelle. Der vierte hieb seine Peitsche quer über Manos Brust. Der fünfte schlug so hart zu, daß ihm die Peitsche entglitt. Als er sie vom Querbalken des Kreuzes, an dem sie hängen geblieben war, holen ging, hielt er sich die Hand. Offensichtlich war es auch für ihn nicht schmerzfrei abgegangen, stellte Buck mit Genugtuung fest. Er selbst zeigte keine Regung. Olive zuckte dagegen bei jedem Schlag zusammen. Sie preßte sich die Hand auf den Mund, damit ihr kein Laut über die Lippen kam.

Dann ging es weiter. Der nächste Peitschenschlag traf Mano quer über den Bauch, ein anderer kurz unter dem Hals. Einige der Hiebe trafen auch seine Arme. Es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Manolito hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen und konzentrierte sich darauf, bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben und nicht aufzuschreien.

Buck atmete innerlich auf, als Tobar endlich nickte.

„Dein Freund hat viel Mut", sagte der Truppführer feierlich zu Buck und reichte ihm seinen Hut zurück. Buck nahm ihn ernst entgegen.

Die Apachen banden Mano los und brachten ihn zum Wigwam. Manolito konnte nicht laufen. Die Fußfesseln hatten zu tief eingeschnitten. Seine Füße waren taub geworden und wollten ihn nicht tragen. Also schleiften sie ihn kurzerhand vom Platz. Plötzlich stand ihnen Buck im Weg. Er klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und sah sie zornfunkelnd an. Die Apachen betrachteten ihn beinah freundlich. Buck nahm seinen Schwager auf die Arme und trug ihn zum Wigwam. Der Medizinmann schob ihm den Vorhang zur Seite. Buck sah sich um. Es gab auch jetzt noch keine Decken, nur die nackte Erde. Da konnte er seinen Schwager unmöglich hinlegen, wenn er keine Infektion riskieren wollte. Er setzte sich schließlich wieder an die Wand und lehnte Mano an seine Schulter. Der Medizinmann erschien noch einmal am Eingang. „Sobald dein Freund sich erholt hat, reitet ihr los", bestimmte er und reichte Buck eine Tasse Wasser. Dann verschwand er wieder.

Buck betrachtete die Tasse mißtrauisch. Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Das Wasser schmeckte bitter, wie - Chinin. Buck grinste erleichtert. Die Apachen hatten also nicht vor, Mano vorsätzlich umzubringen. Buck mußte seinen Schwager nur noch wohlbehalten nach Hause bringen, und alle würden zufrieden sein. Er flößte Mano das Wasser ein, dann zog er ihm behutsam das Hemd an. Die Jacke zog er ihm nur über den linken Arm; der rechte war zu sehr von den Peitschenhieben in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Außerdem würde die Jacke Mano nur beengen und ihn die Wunden um so stärker fühlen lassen. Buck ließ sich Zeit. Er wollte seinem Freund den Ritt nicht zu zeitig zumuten.

Big John und seine Männer waren nach einer unruhigen Nacht beim ersten Morgengrauen wieder aufgebrochen, um weiterzusuchen. Allmählich kamen sie den Dragoon-Mountains näher, ohne jedoch eine Spur von den Vermißten zu finden. Als sie die Geier bemerkten, die am Himmel kreisten, hielten sie erschrocken an.

„Das müssen nicht Buck und Manolito sein, Pa", sagte Blue nach kurzem Zögern.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", entgegnete sein Vater grimmig und ritt voran.

Buck hievte Manolito aufs Pferd und sah besorgt zu ihm auf. Sein Freund nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er sich mit dem linken Arm die Jacke zurechtzog. Buck drehte sich nach seinem eigenen Pferd um.

Tobar, der Medizinmann und der Truppführer brachten Olive zu ihm. „Nehmt diese Natahay, sie gehört euch", sagte der Medizinmann freundlich. „Geht. Ihr habt nichts zu befürchten."

Buck stieg auf. Der Truppführer hob ihm das Mädchen aufs Pferd. Buck nickte dem Krieger kurz zu und ritt wortlos mit Mano aus dem Lager. Die drei Apachen sahen ihnen nach. Manolito konnte sich mehr schlecht als recht im Sattel halten. Mehr als Schrittempo war nicht drin.

Der Suchtrupp von High Chaparral war inzwischen auf der Ebene angekommen, wo die Soldaten die Telegraphenmasten gesetzt hatten. John ließ anhalten und blickte durch sein Fernglas. Er ließ es schockiert wieder sinken, als er die Szene so urplötzlich in aller Deutlichkeit vor sich sah.

"Pa?" fragte Blue ängstlich. „Was ist denn, Pa?"

Big John ritt stumm weiter. Er schien es aber plötzlich gar nicht mehr so eilig zu haben wie noch vor ein paar Minuten, stellte Blue insgeheim fest und wurde mit jeden Schritt nervöser. Die anderen folgten John ebenso wortlos zu den getöteten Soldaten. Blue nahm seinen Hut ab. Sie sprachen ein kurzes Gebet, dann gingen sie daran, die Männer zu begraben. Trotz aller Bitterkeit über so viel Blutvergießen waren sie doch erleichtert, daß sie Buck und Mano nicht unter den Toten gefunden hatten.

Buck ritt neben seinem Schwager her und sah sich sorgfältig um. Er suchte eine geeignete Stelle zum Rasten. Manolito konnte sich kaum noch auf seinem Pferd halten. „Wie geht es dir, Mano?" fragte Buck besorgt, als sein Freund nach vorn sank.

Manolito lächelte Buck beruhigend zu und richtete sich im Sattel auf. „Es geht schon wieder, amigo."

Buck verwünschte die Situation. Er hielt Olive im Arm, die vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Das Kind konnte sich nicht allein im Sattel halten. Und Mano nicht mehr lang. Aber zu dritt konnten sie auch nicht auf einem Pferd sitzen. Das Pferd würde das auf die Dauer nicht verkraften. Und alle nasenlang die Pferde zu wechseln, würde Mano nicht verkraften. Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln.

Blue setzte das letzte Kreuz aufs Grab. „Wir sind fertig, Pa", sagte er. Sein Vater blieb stumm und sah mit verkniffenem Gesicht zum Paß hinüber. „Glaubst du, das hier war die Handschrift von Häuptling Cochise?" fragte Blue unsicher.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte der Rancher schließlich.

„Vielleicht war das auch der Medizinmann, von dem sie gesprochen hatten", mutmaßte Blue weiter.

„Ja, schon möglich."

„Pa, Buck und Manolito sind nicht tot", beharrte sein Sohn. „Ich fühle, daß sie nicht tot sind."

„Wir werden es bald wissen", sagte John weicher. „Komm, mein Junge." Er nahm Blue beim Arm und ging mit ihm zu den Pferden.

Buck hatte endlich einen geeigneten Rastplatz gefunden. Er weckte Olive, dann nahm er Manos Pferd beim Zügel und führte es zu der verfallenen Ranch.

„Buck, laß uns weiterreiten", bat Manolito leise. Er wußte nicht, ob er die Kraft finden würde, wieder aufzustehen, wenn er sich jetzt ausruhte.

Sein Schwager gab keine Antwort. Er band die Pferde am Koppelzaun fest, hob Mano kurzerhand aus dem Sattel und trug ihn zu einer geschützten Stelle. Manolito lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Zaunslatten. Buck öffnete Manos Hemd und legte seinem Schwager vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Brust. „Dein Herz rast, da wird jeder Trommler neidisch", sagte er grimmig. „Wenn du noch lange weitergeritten wärst, hättest du dich im Gras wiedergefunden - oder darunter."

Mano sah seinem Schwager nach, der wütend zu den Pferden stapfte. Er hatte die Sorge in Bucks Stimme sehr wohl gehört. Er mußte lächeln. Buck fand doch immer die richtigen Worte. Manolito löste vorsichtig sein Hemd, das zusammen mit dem getrockneten Blut an seinen Wunden klebte.

Buck kam mit seiner Wasserflasche zurück. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck, dann reichte er sie an Olive weiter. „Mano, ich könnte vorausreiten und Hilfe holen", schlug Buck vor.

"Nein", widersprach Manolito erschöpft und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mano-" bat Buck erneut.

„Ich hab gesagt nein, hombre", entgegnete Manolito entschieden. Er wollte nicht allein bleiben. „Ay", rief er plötzlich und sah zu Olive, die versucht hatte, seine Wunden zu reinigen. Das Mädchen machte ein betretenes Gesicht.

„Das war nichts", beruhigte Mano sie. „ He, du sprichst ja gar nicht, muchacha. Das hast du lange genug getragen." Mano löste ihr Halsband mit seinem Messer.

Olive begann zu weinen. Mano nahm sie in die Arme. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Es ist alles vorbei, niña. Es ist ja alles vorbei. Es wird alles wieder gut. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, Kleines. Wir bringen dich jetzt nach Hause zu deiner Schwester."

Buck sattelte ab und ließ die Pferde grasen. Er nahm den letzten Proviant aus seiner Satteltasche und ging zu den beiden zurück. Nach dem Essen legte Buck eine Decke auf den Boden. Er brachte Mano seinen Sattel als Kopfstütze, half ihm sich hinzulegen und deckt ihn zu. „Schlaf, Mano. Das wird dir gut tun. In zwei Stunden reiten wir weiter."

Buck blieb neben Manolito sitzen, bis sein Freund eingeschlafen war. Dann machte er sich auf, um nach Wasser zu suchen. Er wurde bitter enttäuscht. Der Brunnen war eingefallen, das Wasser zugeschüttet. Ohne Schaufel und Stützpfeiler kam er da nicht ran. Buck suchte den Rest der Zeit rastlos die Gegend ab, fand aber keine weitere Quelle. Nach zwei Stunden weckte er seinen Schwager und half ihm aufs Pferd. Buck stieg hinter Manolito auf, um ihn zu stützen, und flößte ihm das letzte Wasser ein. Als er sicher war, daß sich Mano allein im Sattel halten konnte, nahm er Olive wieder zu sich aufs Pferd. Im Schrittempo ritten sie weiter.

Die Männer von High Chaparral hatten sich in den letzten Stunden zu den Dragoon-Mountains vorgearbeitet, ohne eine Spur zu finden. Schließlich hatten sie die Suche abgebrochen, um sich nach einem Nachtlager umzusehen. Blue hob plötzlich den Arm zum Zeichen, daß die anderen anhalten sollten. Er hatte auf der Ebene vor ihnen eine Bewegung bemerkt. Die anderen hatten die beiden Reiter mittlerweile auch entdeckt und blickten angestrengt in die untergehende Sonne.

Blue hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, um besser sehen zu können. „Schwer zu erkennen, wer das ist, Pa", meinte er schließlich.

„Ja", entgegnete sein Vater knapp.

Blue versuchte es weiter. „Aber das sind- Das sind Buck und Manolito", rief er plötzlich aufgeregt und ritt mit den Cowboys jubelnd auf die beiden zu.

„He, Buck, Manlito, wir haben euch überall gesucht! Wo wart ihr? Endlich! Wird Zeit, daß ihr wieder auftaucht! Das hat ja ne Ewigkeit gedauert", erklang es von allen Seiten.

Buck und Mano reagierten nicht darauf, sondern behielten ihr langsames Tempo bei. Die Begrüßungsrufe verstummten. Als Buck dann auch noch die Pferde anhielt, waren sie vollkommen verunsichert. Sie fürchteten einen Hinterhalt und hielten ihrerseits in einiger Entfernung. Schließlich faßte sich Blue ein Herz und ritt auf Manolito zu.

"Sam", rief Buck.

Der Vorarbeiter übergab Joe die Zügel seines Pferdes und lief zu den beiden hinüber. Manolito stöhnte auf. Buck drückte Sam das Mädchen in die Arme und stieg hastig ab.

„He, Mano, was ist mit dir?" fragte Blue kleinlaut.

„Mir ist schwindlig", stöhnte Manolito. Einen Moment später kippte er vom Pferd.

Buck fing seinen Freund auf und kniete sich mit ihm auf den Boden. Der Schwager blieb reglos liegen. „Mano", rief Buck erschrocken und schüttelte ihn leicht.

Manolito wandte den Kopf. Er lächelte erschöpft, als er Bucks bestürztes Gesicht über sich sah, dann schloß er seine Augen wieder. Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite.

Buck blickte besorgt zu seinem Bruder auf. „Dieser hombre ist ein tapferer Bursche", erklärte er. Big John nickt feierlich. Buck umarmte seinen Schwager und senkte den Kopf.

Die anderen blickten sich ratlos an. Als selbst Big John stumm blieb, übernahm Buck schließlich das Kommando. „Wir lagern hier", entschied er. „Mano reitet keinen Schritt mehr. Blue, sattel mein Pferd ab und bring mir meinen Schlafsack. John, ich brauche Wasser."

„Buck, es wird gleich dunkel", warf Joe ein. „Fünf Meilen von hier in Richtung Chaparral liegt der Fluß. Wenn wir Mano dorthin bringen-"

„Nein, kommt nicht in Frage", beharrte Buck. „Du und Pedro nehmt euch sämtliche Flaschen, füllt sie auf und bringt sie her. Aber bevor ihr losreitet, laßt ihr mir euer Verbandszeug da."

„Wieviel brauchst du denn?" fragte Joe verwirrt.

„Alles, was ihr habt."

Die Cowboys sahen sich erschrocken an und sogen scharf die Luft ein.

„Buck, erklär uns doch erstmal, was passiert ist", verlangte Big John.

„Das kann warten. Macht ein Feuer. Ich brauche Licht."

„Ein Feuer? Hier im Apachenland? Du bist wohl nicht bei Trost", widersprach der Rancher.

„Häuptling Tobar hat uns versichert, daß uns nichts passiert", entgegnete Buck fest. „Also los jetzt. Mano muß versorgt werden."

Blue breitete den Schlafsack vor seinem Onkel aus. Buck hob Mano auf die Unterlage und zog ihm vorsichtig das Hemd aus. Die Cowboys starrten wie vom Donner gerührt auf die Striemen. Buck wiederholte seine Anweisungen, und diesmal wurden sie befolgt. Die Flaschen wurden in Schüsseln und Tassen entleert. Joe und Pedro ritten los, um frisches Wasser zu holen. Ira brachte das Verbandszeug. Als es dunkel wurde, brannte das Feuer.

Buck begann, die Wunden zu reinigen. Manolito schlug die Augen auf. „Compadre, por favor", stöhnte er.

„Mano, ich kann dich nicht so liegen lassen. Wenn ich die Blutungen nicht endgültig stoppe, stirbst du mir unter den Händen weg", erklärte Buck leise. Er drückte seinem Schwager aufmunternd die Hand. „Ich beeile mich. Es ist gleich vorbei."

Buck wusch die Wunden sorgfältig mit Wasser und Seife aus. Er trug Honig auf - das einzige Desinfektionsmittel, das er zur Hand hatte - bevor er die Striemen vorsichtig mit einem Verband abdeckte. Zuerst nahm er sich die Arme vor, dann kam der Oberkörper dran. Er mußte Mano auf die Seite drehen, um die Striemen auf dem Rücken reinigen zu können. Manolito keuchte, hielt aber still. Als Buck jedoch daranging, auch noch die Wunden an den Fußgelenken zu reinigen, wo die Fesseln eingeschnitten hatten, hielt es Manolito nicht mehr aus. Er wand sich vor Schmerzen. Buck nahm seinen Freund in die Arme und bat John, die Füße zu verbinden. Mano preßte sein Gesicht so fest er konnte gegen Bucks Schulter. Endlich war John fertig, und Mano kam zur Ruhe. Buck steckte seinen Freund in den Schlafsack und setzte sich mit ihm ans Feuer. Er flößte ihm die ganze Nacht Wasser ein, um den Blutverlust auszugleichen. Dabei erzählte er seinem Bruder in groben Zügen, was sich zugetragen hatte. Zwei Stunden vor Morgengrauen schlief Manolito schließlich ein. Nun konnte auch Buck ein paar Stunden schlafen. Am späten Vormittag ritten sie wieder los. Manolito fiel das Reiten schwer. Er fühlte sich am ganzen Körper wie zerschlagen.

Der Fluß führte sauberes, eiskaltes Wasser aus den Bergen. Buck entschied, die fünf Meilen bis dorthin zu reiten. Im Schatten der Bäume konnten sie lagern. Buck badete mit Mano im Fluß und desinfizierte die Striemen erneut mit Honig. Dann ließ er seinen Freund schlafen und legte sich selbst hin. Big John schlachtete kurzerhand ein Kalb von High Chaparral, das er zusammen mit Joe und Pedro eingefangen und hergebracht hatte. Damit war der Proviant für die nächsten Tage gesichert. Buck schickte John mit Olive und den anderen voraus. Nur Joe behielt er bei sich. Joe kochte das Essen und schob abwechselnd mit Buck Wache. Nach zwei Tagen war Mano soweit genesen, daß er mit ihnen zur Ranch reiten konnte.

„Schaffst du den Umweg, um deine Sachen zu holen, die wir versteckt haben?" fragte Buck seinen Schwager, als sie heimwärts ritten.

Manolito nickte tapfer. Buck war nicht so ganz überzeugt, sagte aber nichts. Er legte stattdessen des öfteren eine Pause ein. Zu Mittag kamen sie bei dem Versteck an. Buck lud Manos Sachen Rebel auf und stieg hinter seinem Freund aufs Pferd. Als Mano nicht protestierte, wußte Buck, daß er das richtige getan hatte. Trotz der Unterstützung wurde der Ritt zu einer wahren Tortur für Manolito. Buck wollte seinen Freund von den Strapazen ablenken, aber es fiel ihm kein passender Gesprächsstoff ein. Er dachte an die Mutprobe zurück. Irgend etwas störte ihn daran. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er darauf kam. „Das Losverfahren war doch ein abgekartetes Spiel", meinte er schließlich zu seinem Schwager.

„Natürlich." Manolito ging dankbar auf die Ablenkung ein. „Wärst du ein Apache gewesen und hättest dich freiwillig für die Mutprobe gemeldet, hätten sie dich akzeptiert. Aber da wir Weiße sind, war die Probe für uns härter. Die Apachen haben es zwar nicht gesagt, aber du bist ebenfalls getestet worden."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Buck.

„Du hast doch geradezu gebettelt, mit mir zu tauschen", sagte Mano.

„Ja, weil es meine Idee war. Ich lasse andere nicht für mich bluten", entgegnete Buck heftig. „Außerdem machen mir körperliche Schmerzen nicht so viel aus", ergänzte er etwas ruhiger. „Zusehen zu müssen, wie Freunden Schmerzen zugefügt werden, ist viel schlimmer. Ich hätte liebend gern mit dir getauscht, Mano, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Die Apachen haben es dir geglaubt, compadre. Darum haben sie dich ja zusehen lassen. Aber das war gut so."

„Ich kann daran nichts gutes finden", bemerkte Buck grimmig.

„Compadre, du kannst mich tragen, aber ich nicht dich", gab Manolito zu bedenken. „Und wenn wir allein gewesen wären und du aus dem Sattel gekippt wärst, hätte ich dich zurücklassen müssen, um Hilfe zu holen. Das wäre bestimmt nicht gutgegangen."

Buck sagte bis zur Ranch nichts mehr. Er seufzte nur und drückte Mano kurz die Hand.

Am späten Abend kamen sie endlich auf High Chaparral an. Big John hatte inzwischen die Armee informiert, daß für den Colonel Ersatz geschickt und zwei weiße Mädchen zu Verwandten im Norden eskortiert werden mußten.

Zwei Tage nach Bucks und Manos Rückkehr auf die Ranch trafen die Soldaten ein. John und Victoria baten den Kommandanten auf eine Erfrischung ins Haus. Buck weckte unterdessen Mano. Er hatte ihm Ruhe verordnet, und der Schwager hatte nicht widersprochen. Manolitos rechter Arm war so sehr lädiert, daß er ihn in der Schlinge tragen mußte. Auch den Blutverlust hatte er noch nicht ganz verkraftet. Buck half seinem Schwager beim Anziehen, dann führte er ihn zum Wagen. Ann und Olive saßen auf dem Kutschbock. Victoria hatte ihnen die Kleider, die sie trugen, geschenkt und noch ein paar weitere Kleider dazu. Sie hatte die beiden Kinder zum Einkaufen mit nach Tucson genommen. Dort hatten sich die beiden ihre Sachen persönlich aussuchen dürfen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Onkel Buck", verabschiedete sich Olive.

Buck sah zu ihr auf. „Laßt es euch beiden gutgehen", sagte er leise.

"Adios", nickte Mano ihr zu.

Ann verabschiedet sich von Manolito mit einem indianischem Zeichen. Mano antwortet mit dem selben Zeichen.

„Abteilung vorwärts!" rief der Offizier, und der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung.

Buck sah ihnen traurig hinterher. Manolito legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. „Weißt du, was die Apachen sagen?" fragte er. „Wer in der Wildnis reitet, ist ein Teil von ihr. Und sie ist ein Teil von ihm."

Buck lief noch einige Schritte hinter dem Wagen her. Mano legte seinen linken Arm um Bucks Schultern und begleitete ihn.


End file.
